Diversion
by puffyfluffstuff
Summary: Who would have thought that Zetsu would be the key to bring Sasuke back? XD Light spoilers from chapter 453 included. Read & review please?


**standard disclaimer applied.**

**for: all those LOYAL people *coughsMEcoughs* who are still waiting patiently for a SasuSaku major kick-assed ending! **

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Zetsu is beyond pissed. It may not be that evident in his _features_, but he is really pissed. Why wouldn't he be? HE is an AKATSUKI MEMBER for Kami's sake! And not a pathetic messenger boy!

"_Give that to him ok?" _she said with a big cheeky smile. He knew better, the little brat was threatening him.

HIM! An Akatsuki member? An infamous criminal? Hello! Ring a bell?

He demands respect! Actually, he shouldn't even be demanding it, it's a protocol to respect a member of Akatsuki, and you have no choice. If you value your life, you'll follow it.

Because Akatsuki members are very very very dangerous people. They can kill you in a blink of an eye without any remorse. That's why people fear them. Scratch that! People should fear THEM. People were born to fear THEM. They are the most powerful, most influential, most popular [inserts smug look], and of course, the strongest of all Shinobis.

But right now, he is pissed. So pissed. Really really pissed.

"Uchiha-san" he greeted the moment he appeared beside Sasuke. All the while making sure the letter is hidden securely inside his pocket.

Realizing the letter is still there ― safely hidden and protected, he can't help but let out a small sigh of relief. That letter would be the end of him, if he loses it, he will lose everything.

He grimaced upon remembering why this all happened to begin with. Glaring at nothing in particular, he realized this is all because of that stupid letter.

_**~ Flashback:**_

_He was as usual, spying inside the hidden village of the leaf, courtesy of Madara's direct orders. He was comfortably hidden in his deepest haven under the ground when suddenly, a very loud noise erupted just above him and the ground had begun to tremble. On instinct, he masked his chakra cautiously, if there was one thing he avoided until now, it was to engage in a fight. He was in Konoha for more important reasons, to spy, report, spy, report, and the cycle goes on and on. Too late, for as he was about to have his exit, the ground just above him explode, and the next thing he knew, the ground was nowhere to be seen and a very large crater appeared in front of him. _

_Two things came to his mind, one, good thing he avoided the great impact with his __**inhuman**__ speed, but two, he was not too fast enough to avoid any upcoming battle. He was exposed. He felt very exposed. _

"_Told yah Sakura-chan! He is here!" A familiar loud voice was heard behind him._

_He turned to his back and saw two people grinning at him. Both are very familiar to him. The two where once members of team 7 under the infamous copy nin, Hatake Kakashi, have been apprentices of two of the Legendary Sannins, and most of all, these two were able to defeat 3 Akatsuki members. Impressive. _

_The girl with unusual pink hair, was the apprentice of Tsunade, the Hokage. She, with some help from a Suna elder was able to kill Sasori. And judging by her Master, he was certain that she was responsible for the large ruckus a while ago. Monstrous strength and perfect chakra control. Figures._

_And the blonde guy who by far, never yet failed to ruin their plans. The apprentice of Jiraiya. The Jinchuuriki. Kyuubi. The one responsible for Kakuzu's death. But the most noteworthy of all, the one who defeated Pein, who once everyone believed was the leader of the Akatsuki._

"_Uzumaki Naruto." Then he turned to the kunoichi. "Haruno Sakura" he greeted with deadpanned expression._

"_How flattering… you know our names." she exclaimed, with amused look._

"_Of course Sakura-chan! Everyone knows us! We're very popular! And who wouldn't know ME! The greatest Hokage in waiting!" _

_Kami. He was really loud._

"_Dream on Naruto! Did you forget? Danzo is the appointed Hokage now!" _

_That one caught his attention._

"_Danzo?" he asked the kunoichi._

_She looked a little shock. "You didn't know?"_

"_Would I be asking you if I knew?" _

"_My my… for an Akatsuki spy like you, you sure aren't that updated to the latest news." _

_Spy? Surely, they wouldn't know he was a spy right from the beginning… right?_

"_I have no idea of what you're talking about," he told them bluntly. _

"_Cut the crap! We know you're a spy! So tell us what the hell are you doing here?" The Kyuubi asked him callously._

"_I'm afraid that's none of your business!"_

"_To hell it isn't! You're spying on Konoha! That is OUR business uhh… what's your name again?" The kyuubi asked him while scratching the back of his head. _

_How dare them for not knowing HIS name! He's an Akatsuki! Everyone knows him! _

"_It doesn't matter." The kunoichi intervened and looked at him straight in the eye. No fear shown. He should commend her for that in any other given situation. It's not every day you'll meet someone who wasn't afraid of them._

"_Look Akatsuki-san, we knew since 3 days ago that you were spying on us, we have sensed your chakra back then and we're just waiting for the right time to catch you off guard. We're not sure of your motive. As you can see, Konoha was almost destroyed, thanks to your best friend of course."_

"_Pein was not my best friend." he interjected right away. The thought of being Pein's best friend didn' really sit well with his… taste. _

"_Whatever, the point is we see no other reason for you to continue to spy on us since what you see of us now, literally, is what you'll get from us. So if you're here to capture Naruto, I'm afraid that would be a bad idea ―" _

"_I'm not here to capture the Kyuubi." he said interrupting her._

"_That's good then, so if not to capture the Kyuubi, I'm sure you aren't here to fight as well since I read before in a highly classified file that one of the Akatsuki members is solely for spying reasons and nothing else. And it seems that one is you."_

_Smart girl. But she shouldn't trust fully that nonsense file. Files are nothing. There's no better assurance of others' skills than to see them in actual fight. It's true he's at best in spying, but it doesn't mean he's not good in fighting. He's an Akatsuki, all members of the organization are all-around shinobis. _

"_Oh don't get me wrong!" she added shortly cutting his train of thoughts. "We're not, in any way underestimating you, underestimating an opponent is the most foolish act for a shinobi. I just thought that, you are probably just here to spy, nothing else." _

_He was convinced. She was really a smart girl._

"_So, don't worry. We won't fight you. There's no need. But in one condition." she said mischievously._

_He gave her an annoyed look. "And what gave you an idea that I'll be dealing with your condition?"_

"_Oh so you mean you really want to fight us? All by yourself? Seriouly?" she snorted._

"_I'm an Akatsuki, kunoichi." _

"_So? You're still outnumbered. And I doubt you have any reinforcement to back you up." she commented as if she was just commenting about the weather._

_Cocky._

"_Look whatever your name is..." The Kyuubi interjected this time._

"_Zetsu" _

"_Zetsu what?" The Kyuubi asked._

_He can't stand people not knowing his name anymore. "My name is Zetsu." _

"_Err... ok... Zetsu. As Sakura-chan said, we just want to ask you a small favor." _

"…"

"_And in return, we'll forget this thing ever happened. We'll not fight. We won't tell this to the Hokage."_

"_You'll betray your village just for this small favor?" he asked them._

"_Well, this is necessary." he said in a very serious tone._

"_You sound cocky. What made you sure I won't refuse?" _

_This time, the kunoichi answered him._

"_Because no doubt, when you fight us now, you'll lose. You'll be outnumbered. You have no back-ups at all, you were in the enemy territory, you were caught totally off guard when we attacked a while ago, and even though you're an Akatsuki member, I'm sure you're not the fighting-type, you do more like defensive & spying kinds of stuff. If you plan to fight, you better be fully prepared, and judging by your looks, you weren't expecting that we'll find out you're here. _

_This girl, Sakura Haruno is a genius._

"_Add the fact that when your leader finds out that one of his subordinates was caught & held hostage by Konoha for interrogation, I'm sure he'll be pissed. And he, getting pissed is not a very very good idea." _

_He twitched. Getting Madara pissed would be the last thing he would do as long as he lives. And when he finds out about his carelessness, he is damn sure that he'll be kicked out of the Akatsuki right away, or worse, gets killed by Madara himself. He grimaced at the thought._

'_NO FREAKING WAY!' Both his personas agreed._

_He considered their offer. He analyzed the pros and cons. They had only asked him for a small favor and in return, they can all get back to their normal lives once again. And as much as he wants to deny it, the kunoichi is correct, he's outnumbered. He was caught in their webs. And these two are very powerful especially Naruto, he defeated Pein. So he should be very careful of this one. Maybe he should just settle with their condition then. _

"_What condition you ask?" he asked._

"_First Zetsu-san, we need to ask you about Sasuke." The kunoichi asked him, direct to the point. No qualms. No whatever. _

"_What about him?" _

_The Kyuubi intervened this time._

"_We have heard that Sasuke joined the Akatsuki, is it true?" _

_The seriousness in his tone was very evident that he just found himself answering him._

"_Yes. Uchiha Sasuke and his team were recruited to join the Akatsuki." _

_The two had this unreadable expression on their faces that he can't comprehend. But anyone can notice their shock, confusion, worry, regret, sadness, and determination. It was amazing to see them display different & mixed emotions._

_The Kyuubi continued, "Is it also true that he was responsible for the capture of the Hachibi?"_

"_Yes."_

"…_." The looks on their faces were priceless._

"_But he failed." _

"_NANI?"_

"_Uchiha-san failed to capture the Hachibi. It was a fluke." _

"_So the Hachibi is still alive?" the kunoichi asked._

_He nodded._

"_Do you know where Sasuke is right now? ― _

…

…

― _Can you pass him an important message from us?"_

_**End of Flashback ~**_

So that's how he finds himself in the presence of Sasuke Uchiha, with a letter in his pocket. A letter for him. A letter from his teammates.

When he agreed on doing their small favor, he didn't really know where to find him, when Sasuke & his team finished the mission to capture the Hachibi, they just disappeared.

But it wasn't that hard to find him with his team either. After all, ever since Sasuke found out about the real reason why Itachi massacred their clan, the youngest Uchiha made himself crystal clear that he will kill all the elders in Konoha and all the people who'll get between his plans.

So Zetsu, had no qualms, that he will find them here, just outside the outskirts of Fire Country, on their way to Konoha.

"Who's that?" The thin guy with a large sword asked Sasuke, giving him murderous glare. If he remembered correctly, the man is called Suigetsu.

"Or do you mean WHAT is that?" The only girl in the team said, obvious disgust shown on her face.

He decided to just ignore both of them, they didn't matter anyway. He can kill them afterwards. He turned to look at Sasuke and was about to explain himself fully to Itachi's little brother when ―

"He's with me."

Tobi err... Madara's voice caught his attention. He then turned his attention to his leader. He didn't even notice his presence with them. Maybe he was really preoccupied with this stupid side mission.

"Madara-sama" He bowed his head slightly to show his respect. "I didn't notice you're here, forgive my insolence."

"Report." Madara asked, impatience is really apparent in his tone.

"Hai." He went closer to him. "I've heard that there'll be an upcoming meeting for all the Kages."

"Nani?" Team Hawk exclaimed.

"Hai. And I found out that Danzo is the new Hokage."

"!" It was obvious that the news really shocked them leaving them completely speechless.

"When is this meeting?" Madara asked, scrutinizing the situation.

"I believe it is tomorrow."

"What shall we do Sasuke? If that's the case, we should head towards the Hokage tower. Danzo and the others are sure to be there." Suigetsu suggested.

"What happened to Konoha?" Sasuke asked instead.

"One of my minions, Pein, destroyed it." Madara answered.

"Uzumaki Naruto was able to defeat him in the end. He really got stronger now, maybe even stronger than Sasuke." he supplied.

The youngest Uchiha just snorted. "Hn. I don't care. The important now are the Kages."

"So what are we going to do now?" Suigetsu asked him.

"We will kill all the Kages." Sasuke answered finally.

"Tsk, this is getting more troublesome. Fine, let's go!" Karin interjected.

Then Madara spoke. "Ok, I would let you go to Konoha Sasuke."

"Hn. As if I need your permission."

"Don't be so cocky boy. I can kill you in an instant,"

"Try me." Sasuke said boldly, as if daring Madara to retort.

Madara just laughed evilly. "You are truly an Uchiha. You have the guts huh."

"Hn."

"Now go, report back to me once you're done. Then, we'll deal with the Hachibi. Or maybe, the Kyuubi." Madara sure had noticed when Sasuke stiffened. He smirked evilly.

Then he looked at Zetsu.

"Zetsu, let's go. We have something to talk about." Then he disappeared.

Before he followed Madara, he reached something from his pocket and handed it gently to Sasuke.

He saw the questioning look on his expression so he explained.

"A letter for you Uchiha-san." Then he looked at his teammates and turned back to look at him. "It's highly confidential."

And after that. he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After Zetsu's retreat. Karin broke the silence.

"What is that Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just gave her an annoyed look. Karin automatically understood this as 'mind your own business and leave me alone for a moment!' so she, Suigetsu, and Juugo moved a little distance from him, to give him more privacy.

Then Sasuke hastily opened the letter and read the contents… ―

…

…

…

― then imagine his team's surprised looks when Sasuke, suddenly turned to them mangekyou activated. Deadly aura surrounded him. If looks can kill, they were already swimming in their own blood no doubt. And that split second, they swear they almost saw death coming their way.

"Let's go to Konoha." Sasuke said harshly then disappeared.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

_Meanwhile with Naruto and Sakura…_

"Naruto, are you sure Sasuke would be back in no time after he reads that letter?" Sakura asked.

"Of course Sakura-chan! Don't worry! That teme would be back this time! Believe it!" Naruto grinned at her.

"I believe you, it's just that… it sounds really weird… we've been looking for him for years now, then you'll just suddenly sure he's going to be back… seriously?"

"Hai! Thanks to uhh… what's his name again?" Naruto asked her sheepishly.

"Zetsu Naruto. Zetsu."

"Right! Thanks to Zetsu!"

"Uhh Naruto…"

"Hmm Sakura-chan?"

"You still didn't tell me about the letter… what was it you wrote there that you're really sure Sasuke would be back?"

Naruto just gave him another of his mischievous smiles then answered.

"You'll find soon enough Sakura-chan. You'll find soon enough."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

_Back to Sasuke and his team…_

Sasuke isn't really sure if he read wrong or what. But it seems true. And right now, screw their plans! He cares less about the Kages or the elders anymore. He doesn't even give a shit about Madara and his messed-up plans because right now, there's only one thing he needs to do. And fast.

He needs to kill the Dobe!

Her words were still fresh on his mind. He's a genius! Once he reads something, he'll surely memorize it right away.

_Dear Sasuke,_

That first line already affected him in a strange way. It seems different. He thought he'll always be Sasuke-kun?

_Hi! How are you? How is your team? What's the name of your team again? Whatever their name is, I know for sure we'll always be better! *winks*_

_Btw, I really hope you're doing well right now & not as usual, emo-ing in some dark corner. Now you finally achieved your first goal, I'm sure you're happy. Be happy! Smile Sasuke! Smile! _

_You could say we have really missed you. A lot of things happened and we can't change anything back to where it used to be but we are still alive, and breathing, and living, and surviving, so I believe we should just make the best out of everything right? _

_Did you know that Naruto defeated Pein! The MIGHTY VILLAIN! The most villainest of all villains! Naruto was really awesome, and wonderful, and spectacular, and really amazing, splendid, fantastic, brilliant, magnificent! Bravo Naruto! Bravo! _

Twitch. Glare. Shudder. Glower

WTH?

And wait, is it just him or Sakura's penmanship is a little different than what he last remembered?

_Anyway, back to what I was saying… so that's why I planned to write you a letter. We're older now, and stronger, and more mature so I guess it's already time to take new steps in life, and move on... yes, Sasuke, you heard me right. I'll be moving on now… and by moving on, what I mean is I'm finally settling down... ―_

…

…

― _I'm marrying Naruto. He proposed to me. He loves me, and in time, I'm sure. No doubt I would fall in love with him too._

_I hope you'll be back in time for our wedding. We really hope to see you there. _

_Take Care Sasuke. _

_Sakura_

He would really kill Naruto this time. _Sakura. _

He smirked. He'll make it sure to kill the Dobe.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

_Back to Naruto and Sakura…_

When they arrived in Sakura's apartment, one of the houses that were still intact after Pein's attacks, Sakura left him in the living room for a while to change her clothes in her room. When she went back to Naruto, she found him in her kitchen preparing two bowls of ramen.

"Ramen again?" she asked him.

Naruto grinned. "I miss it so much Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed.

She sighed. "Fine, but be sure to clean all the mess."

"No problem!"

"Uhh Naruto.." She called him, with obvious worry in her tone.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"I can't find my diary anywhere…"

Naruto stiffened.

"I always keep it inside my drawer. Remember the pink glittery notebook I used to show you before?"

"Uhh... yes... where did you last put it?"

"It's still in my drawer last time I checked. Have you seen it anywhere when you went to help me clean yesterday?"

"Nope... sorry Sakura-chan." he answered her sheepishly.

"Nah... It's ok... I think I just misplaced it somewhere... How clumsy of me." She heaved a sigh.

"Don't worry, after we eat ramen, I'll help you search for it!"

"Really Naruto? GREAT! Then let's eat now!" Sakura exclaimed while taking her seat beside him.

They would eat first then he will return back her diary. Yes, he stole it for a little while. He just needed to be sure of something.

And he is sure now. In spite of everything that happened, Sakura is still in love with Sasuke.

It hurt him, but as long as his friends were happy, he's willing to sacrifice his own happiness ―

― Because Sasuke and Sakura are his most important people. And no matter what, he will do anything for them to be happy.

He looked back at Sakura eating her ramen, a smile on her pretty face while she keeps on talking about random things…

_Even to give her up._

So he wrote a letter to Sasuke. Of course it was a joke. But most of the things he put there were taken from Sakura's diary, he just added a little more to make it more attractive.

And he was damn sure that the letter would get into Sasuke's senses and he would go home! After all… ―

"_Naruto, take good care of Sakura. Protect her at all costs… and…._

Red clashed with Cerulean.

_... don't court her." Sasuke warned him just before he went his way to Orochimaru._

Naruto smirked at the memory.

― He would go home. After all, ever since back then, Sasuke Uchiha had already been in love with his Sakura-chan.

He's just too asshole to admit it.

_Don't ruin your last chance Teme! _

"Thank you Naruto. For everything." Sakura suddenly said.

Naruto smiled.

_Be happy Sakura-chan._

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**~ review and i'll love you forever. (:**


End file.
